Jasper
by oxidreamofedwardxo
Summary: For my fellow Jasper lovers.  What happens when Jasper meets a human unlike all the others?  Please R&R, my first fanfic!  Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.  Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Those belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer!**

It all began on a cold Thursday evening at dusk.

A girl with dark red hair and stunning green eyes bundled up in preparation for the long walk from the lecture hall back to her dorm for the night. She donned her long, black winter coat, a matching set of pink mittens and earmuffs, and a warm, fuzzy scarf.

Almost the instant she stepped out of the doorway, her nose went numb. The wind thrashed about, causing the girl's luscious red curls to whip her in the face. It was going to be a long walk, especially since she had nobody to accompany her and distract her from the sharp bite of the cold.

Focusing on the surroundings, rather than the temperature, the girl noticed for the first time how beautiful the college was.

The architecture of the brick buildings inspired an air of sophistication and superiority. It made the college seem prestigious, like a wise old man.

Flurries of snow got caught in the wind and the snowflakes danced through the air rather than drop straight to the ground. The sun, hesitating in the horizon, was on the verge of setting, and it cast an eerie amber glow over everything.

The girl took out her camera phone to send a picture of the college in all its glory to her parents. However, when she spun around an unsuspected sight caused her phone to clatter noisily to the ground.

Right before her stood the most beautiful and simultaneously terrifying man she had ever laid eyes on.

He had windswept, honey-blond hair, and paper-white skin. Impeccably dressed, his expensive looking pants, tan turtleneck, and dark-brown leather jacket hugged his lean muscular frame and enhanced his perfect silhouette.

None of this, however, was the cause of her alarm. She had spun around and found herself staring directly into a pair of a piercing black eyes.

The contrast between his unnaturally pale skin and unbelievably dark eyes was striking. They were not an empty black, but a deep, demanding, hungry black.

The mysterious boy must have seen the shock on her face because whispered in a soft, smooth voice, "Don't scream. I won't hurt you." Then he exposed a set of perfect white teeth in a menacing smile, which, complemented by the maniacal desire in his eyes sent the girl into a fervor of utmost terror.

She let out a desperate shriek, but he moved impossibly fast to physically clamp her jaw shut. Her teeth slammed together, sending a jolt of pain through her head. Silently, she began to cry. A steady stream of hot tears rolled down her cheeks, but fear prevented her from making any noise.

She had so many questions. Who was this boy? How long had he been following her? What was he going to do to her? There was something uncanny about him. She had never seen anybody with eyes like that. Plus, the way he moved... Every motion so quick and precise, his arm was a graceful blur as it reached out and snatched her scarf.

All her thoughts vanished when the cold air reached the sensitive skin on her neck. The boy gripped her shoulders lightly and leaned in. Slowly, he pulled his mouth closer to her neck. She closed her eyes and let out a whimper, knowing what would come next.

_[A/N: Curious to see what happens next? Anyways, next chapter will be from Jasper's POV. Please review!!! Even if you hated it. I will accept any kind of feedback. I promise to update soon, but reviews would be very encouraging. Thanks for reading my story!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any of the characters, ideas, plot, etc. from Twilight. It is copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer.**

_A/N: Yay! I'm so excited people actually reviewed. Anyways, back to the story..._

Jasper's POV

Everything from the tip of my tongue to my stomach was on fire in anticipation of giving in to this sweet temptation.

Venom rushed to my teeth, my tongue tingled, and I began to salivate. It had been far too long since I'd last hunted, and "vegetarian" meals never fully satisfied my hunger anyways.

I was drawn in by the sweet smell of her blood. It tempted me like a rich, warm chocolate cake would tempt someone who had been dieting for far too long...

I didn't realize I had subconsciously been leaning in closer and closer to her until I felt a sharp stinging sensation on my chin.

The girl was crying silently, and her hot tears burned my icy skin.

Remorse washed over me. It was bad enough that I couldn't resist what my body craved so much, but she looked so helpless, so terrified. She was frozen, shaking, panic evident in her pretty green eyes.

I didn't have enough self-control. I knew I couldn't resist, but I also knew I could not let her die a cruel death.

Although I was not strong enough to resist her blood, I could use my power to ensure that she was in a state of sheer bliss when she died.

Preferring a slightly uncomfortable tightening sensation in my lungs to her delicious scent, I stopped breathing. I ignored my instincts and the monster within for a moment and focused on warm, comforting thoughts, sending a wave of joy in her direction.

Nothing happened.

It was as though between us, the predator and the prey, the bloodthirsty vampire and the beautiful victim dangling an inch from death, someone had built a brick wall.

The waves of comforting emotion could not penetrate this wall, and my abilities were rendered useless.

Then all of a sudden, the wall was shattered from the other side. A flood of fear washed over me. I felt her terror, yes, but my own fears were magnified a thousand times.

I saw myself with hideous red eyes, looking for a place to hide the beautiful, broken body. I saw Carlisle and Esme's disappointed faces, and Edward's hateful glare. I pictured Bella afraid to come near me, all her trust in vampires gone.

My family would disown me. And even if they didn't, the shame would be too much to bear. I would have to leave. I would have to return to the miserable world of hatred and loneliness that I lived in before the Cullens showed me all that is good in life.

I panicked. I had no idea what to do, so I picked up the temporarily paralyzed girl, and ran home at vampire speed to the one person who would know what to do:

Carlisle.

_A/N: Sorry these chapters are so short. They will start to get longer once the plot thickens. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please review with any criticisms or suggestions!_


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen in fear, the red-headed girl made no protest as the dazzlingly beautiful boy scooped her up in his stone-cold arms. She did not notice that he was running over 100 mph because she had clamped her eyes shut and was clenching every muscle in her body in an attempt to stifle her sobs.

All of a sudden she was transferred into a different set of arms, lighter, but still rock-solid.

All around her people were talking in hushed voices. In an authoritative, worried whisper someone commanded "Jasper go hunting right this instant! Take Emmett with you and don't do anything stupid." The person called Jasper snarled and left, and the remaining voices grew so low that the girl could no longer make sense of what was being said. Suffering from severe shock and emotional trauma, she was drifting in and out of consciousness.

_The girl's POV_

I couldn't recall any pain, but I remembered being in the stone cold arms of a vampire. That's not a feeling anyone could invent or even conjure up in a dream. And vampires kill. That's a historical fact. Well, at least it is in the myths.

So was I dead? I never thought heaven would be an exceptionally clean and well decorated house. I looked around. No angels. I did notice an incredibly good looking and well dressed man standing in the corner, though.

"God?" I asked timidly. The figure bit his lower lip and smiled sideways at me. His teeth, like his skin, were a magnificent shade of white. His soft pink lips moved and a heavenly voice wafted quietly into my ear.

"No," he answered gently, "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, you may know me. I work at the local hospital."

"Yes, I know God. Everyone does," I pointed out. "I just never knew he was a doctor."

The beautiful doctor sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. He smelled nice. "Listen to me. What's your name?--"

"Evelyn."

"--Ok, Evelyn. I am not God. I'm just a doctor."

I was beginning to feel quite foolish. "So am I in the hospital then?" I asked incredulously, instinctively feeling at my neck for a wound. Nothing. I'd never seen a hospital room quite like this,. It had white walls, a white tile floor, and a single, very comfortable chair, which I was sitting on. And the doctor wasn't even wearing a lab coat, either . He was just dressed in casual clothes!

"No. You're actually inside my home. We cleared out a room for you."

I didn't even ask who "we" referred to in my outrage. "No! This doesn't make sense. I saw a vampire. He leaned in towards my neck. Everything went black. I must be dead."

"You are not dead Evelyn. You were terrified, as one would imagine. You passed out, and my son gained enough control over himself to bring you home to me."

"Your son?" I couldn't make any sense of this situation. I gazed out the window in my confusion and caught sight of a pale figure pacing back and forth in the dim, dying rays of the sun. It was the vampire who had tried to kill me. A great sadness hung about his face. He looked down and shuffled nervously when he saw me.

"Yes," said Carlisle.

For the first time I looked directly into his striking amber eyes. "Are you a vampire too?" He nodded. "Then why am I not afraid?"


End file.
